


Not Your Daddy

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (sort of)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: A Tumblr request -  "I was wondering if you can do an imagine where the reader finds John Winchester wandering around but it’s actually Negan?"





	Not Your Daddy

You stared slack jawed at the laughing man in the cell. “John?”

“Ho ho! You fucked her up!” he cackled. “How did you do that? I shot her three times and the bitch just got right back up!”

“Hold out your arm,” you demanded as you reached into your pocket.

He chuckled, eyeing the knife you pulled out. “I don’t think so, Hotshot.”

“Suit yourself.” You aimed the gun at his head, wiping the smile off his face. “You won’t prove you’re human, you’re getting a bullet in your head.”

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are,” he growled, “but ‘round these parts, I’m in charge. And honey, you don’t know how big a mistake you’re makin’.” He grew more annoyed at the confusion on your face, but he needed you to let him out, so he took a different approach. “Look, I get it, we all gotta watch out for ourselves. So if you let me out, I won’t hurt you. Hell, I’ll even give you a place at the Sanctuary. It’s safe and we’ve got food.”

“What?” None of what he said made any sense. “What’s my name?”

Taken aback by the question, he chuckled again. “Come on, I’d remember that face. We haven’t met.” He knew that was the wrong answer when you lifted the gun again and scowled. “Geez did I kill someone close to you or somethin’? No, you’d have shot me already…” he thought aloud. He watched you put your knife away and reach into a bag, pulling out a bottle. “What’s that for?”

You squirted the water in his face, and you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. “Your arm. Now.”

He could see you meant business now. With a sigh, he slipped one through the bars and hissed when you sliced the skin. “Happy? You gonna let me out now?”

“I don’t…” you looked at the witch’s body, then back to the man in the cell. “It should’ve broken.”

“What should’ve bro- where are you going?!” he shouted as you walked out the door.

“Chill! I’ll be back in a bit.”

He let out a frustrated groan, taking a seat on the floor. It wasn’t long until he was hearing a soft scraping sound followed by thuds. Looking back at the body, he wondered why she wasn’t turning, and why your bullet kept her down while his three did nothing.

An hour passed and you returned to the cabin. He watched as you grabbed the witch’s leg and dragged her out. I didn’t take a genius to figure the loud ‘thump’ was you dropping her into the hole you’d obviously dug, though the scratching and ‘thwip’ escaped him until he smelled burning flesh. His brows rose when you ran inside, a hopeful look in your eye.

“Who am I?” you panted.

“Are you alright?” he asked, genuinely beginning to grow concerned. “Is there anyone else here I can talk to?”

“Son of a bitch!” You kicked the stool beside you. After a few steadying breaths, you pulled out your phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Is that a cell phone?” Negan stood abruptly. “How’d you get ’em to work?”

“Hey,” you spoke into the device, ignoring the man in the cell. “I’m fine, it’s done, but there’s a problem. You guys are gonna need to get down here… I don’t think you’re going to believe me… Hold on.” You turned the device on the man and snapped a picture, promptly sending it to Sam before stepping out.

He strained to try to make out your hushed conversation, but to no avail. After several long minutes, you reappeared, looking flustered.

“I’m gonna finish burying her, and then I’m gonna go get us some food, ok?” You didn’t wait for an answer before stepping out, leaving him to listen to the scraping sounds again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

He stared at the container you slid under the cell’s door, trying to fit yet another piece to a puzzle he knew shouldn’t belong.

“John? What’s wrong?” you asked, taking another fry into your mouth. “It’s just how you like it.” You didn’t miss the way his eyes were trained on your own food as you were eating it. “Did you go on some health kick or something? You’re a little leaner than I remember.”

“No,” he replied quietly, opening the container to reveal a fresh burger and a mountain of fries. He didn’t need to bring it to his nose to know it was the real deal, and it made his mouth water. “Where did you get this? You have a camp big enough to have cattle?”

You raised your brows at him. “What the hell kind of spell did that witch use?”

It was his turn to frown at you. “Excuse me?”

“The witch I just ganked,” you gestured to the blood stained carpet. “What’d she do to you? How’d she get the jump on you anyway? You losing your touch?”

“Will you cut that shit out already?!” he shouted. He still hadn’t touched his food. “My name’s Negan and I don’t know who you are!”

You sighed, setting your food down. “I’m Y/N Singer, and you’ve known me my entire life. You were friends with my dad. I grew up with your sons.”

“Hate to break to you, Kid,” he scoffed, “but I don’t have children, and I for damn sure don’t know any Singers.”

“That so? How do you explain this, then?” You walked over the corner of the room and picked up the barbed bat.

“Lucille? I made her.”

“At my house. You wandered around the junkyard after another night of hard drinking, and came back holding this. You didn’t wear gloves, and your hands were bleeding all over it,” you chuckled dryly at the memory. “Where’ve you been? How long have you been topside?”

He was about give a snarky response, but stopped himself when he saw the hurt in your eyes. “How long’s it been? Since you last saw John.”

“Just over ten years. God, so much has changed since then.” You remembered that before he died, he had asked you and Dean to do the unspeakable. You knew what would’ve happened had he been around to witness Dean taken over by the Mark. And Cas? He probably wouldn’t be around either. What would happen when they fixed whatever was wrong? How had John changed in the past decade? “Family or not, I will kill you if you try to hurt them.”

Negan snickered, leaning against the wall and finally taking the food. “You got fire in you, Kid. I like it.”

* * *

 


End file.
